Kizarny
Nicholas "Nick" Cvjetkovich (born August 29, 1973)1 is a Canadian professional wrestler, best known for his stint in World Wrestling Entertainment, where he worked on its SmackDown brand as Kizarny. Cvjetkovich made his debut in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling on August 13, 2003, under the name "Sinn", participating in a six-man tag team match, teaming with Devon Storm and Vampire Warrior, but lost the match. He then joined a stable called The Disciples of the New Church, led by Father James Mitchell. The group engaged in a long running feud in 2003 against Raven and his "Gathering", with the teams participating in many hardcore matches between them. In a Dog Collar match on September 24, The New Church lost to The Gathering, but hung the members of The Gathering from the ceiling with chains afterwards. Sinn's final appearance for TNA was in March 2004, with a loss in a tag team tournament with his tag team partner Slash to the team of Kid Kash and Dallas. Cvjetkovich returned for two more appearances with TNA in late 2005 teaming with Helvis (Elvis Elliot) as "The Beasts of Burden". On March 5, 2013, Slash and Sinn appeared at TNA Hardcore Justice 2013 . The Disciples of the New Church were defeated by the Latin American Xchange (Hernandez & Homicide). In late 2004, Cvjetkovich wrestled a number of dark matches for World Wrestling Entertainment. Debuting for WWE's developmental territory Ohio Valley Wrestling in December 2006, Cvjetkovich wrestled a number of matches which continued into the summer of 2007, at the suggestion of Al Snow, in hopes of earning a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment. Cvjetkovich was signed to a WWE developmental contract on July 12, 2007. With WWE starting to shift its developmental territory to the newly formed Florida Championship Wrestling, Cvjetkovich reported there instead of OVW. On October 13, 2007, Cvjetkovich made his Florida Championship Wrestling debut under the name Sinn Bowdee, losing to Mariousz Jablonski. While in FCW, Cvjetkovich wrestled and feuded with several wrestlers that later achieved success in WWE such as Evan Bourne, Jack Swagger, Justin Gabriel, Kofi Kingston and Sheamus to name only a few. He continued to wrestle in FCW even after his debut on the main roster. On the October 10, 2008 edition of SmackDown, vignettes promoting the debut of Cvjetkovich, now under the ring name Kizarny, began to air. He later described his character as being as "if Jake Roberts and Doink the Clown produced a lovechild." During the vignettes, he spoke in carny talk, with additional vignettes airing during the next few weeks. He also competed in dark matches before SmackDown tapings, defeating Ryan Braddock and Curt Hawkins. Kizarny made his in-ring televised WWE debut on the January 2, 2009 episode of SmackDown, defeating Montel Vontavious Porter. Kizarny later reappeared in an Elimination Chamber qualifying battle royal but was eliminated early in the match. On March 9, 2009, WWE announced that Kizarny had been released from his contract. * All Canadian Wrestling Heavyweight Championship * Independent Wrestling Revolution Tag Team Championship * National Wrestling Alliance Bluegrass Heavyweight Championship * Universal Championship Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship See Also TNA Alumni, WWE Alumni